


Movie Tickets

by IamJhay



Series: Dalla Coffee Shop [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Minnie is your, Oh right it’s not that fluffy, Soyeon your favorite co-worker, bye, how do i do this thing?, knight in shining, major fluff(?), shimmering armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJhay/pseuds/IamJhay
Summary: Minnie’s not really sure what to do with an extra movie ticket in hand.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Dalla Coffee Shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864753
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Movie Tickets

Groaning, I looked down on the ticket my co-worker, Soyeon, gave me. She said I could use it to treat myself.

But how could she say that when she gave me two? She's crazy, isn't she? I told her I'm all alone and that i don't have someone at the moment. She just laughed at my face. that girl must be really crazy.

Now I'm standing in front of the mall, still have this deep frown on my face. Pondering if I should go watch the movie or not. i looked around and noticed that people were looking at me.

'Is there something on my face? Clothes? Or something?'

I sighed and started walking inside the mall. taking my time until I get to the theater, I put the tickets inside my pocket and increased my pace.

Passing by some boutique i look on the other side of the glass wall when I saw a commotion happening with people crowding it.

And curiosity took over me I stopped and watch from afar. when people starts to lessen I saw two people shouting at each other, or maybe they're a couple fighting on something.

The girl slapped the guy hard. I took a few step near them and heard what the girl was saying.

"Don't lie to me, jerk! You're nothing but a piece of shit you cheat face!" Her face seems like it's going to blow. It's so red like a tomato.

Well, this girl is something. she's beautiful, fair skin, and she's kinda tall but not as tall as me. I'm 5 foot 6 and she's about 5 foot 3 or 4, and a gorgeous eyes. wow I've never seen those kind of eyes before. long honey blonde hair. she's just stunningly beautiful. She looks like a model, a professional model to be exact.

And that guy, her boyfriend or i don’t care who is just dumb if he ever let go of her. he doesn't know what he's missing when the girl's not his anymore. 

I was snap back on my trance when someone bump me on my shoulder, I was about to glare at the guy when I noticed that the couple are not there anymore. 

So, I just continued walking and suddenly I felt like I wanna pee so I got to the nearest restroom and do my thing.

When I'm finished doing my thing, i move to the faucet and washed my hand.

I was in the middle of rinsing my hand when I heard someone sobbing.

I look around me to try and find the girl. well, I'm just the only one in this restroom, so, it's kinda creepy. but I still tried to find the source of the sound that I'm hearing

"Umm, hello? Is anyone in here?" I ask loudly.

The person sniffed from behind one of the doors. 

"Miss, are you all right in there?" 

"Y-yeah." her voice's hoarse from crying.

She came out from one of the doors from the last and farthest one. she smiled at me when she saw me and sniffed again. I noticed that she run out of her tissue so I offer my handkerchief. she took it thankfully and walk towards the faucet to wash her face. 

She's the girl I saw fighting with the guy. i approached her and said the thing that I thought I only heard from movies.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with me?" I suddenly felt like I wanna be eaten by the ground and i face palm myself mentally.

what am I thinking?  
Of course she wouldn't want to go with a stranger. she barely knew me, for christ's sake. you're such an idiot sometimes you know?

I know I know

I was surprised to hear her say...

"*sniff* sure" and then she smiled at me and I blushed like an idiot. I bet I look like a tomato now. I put my head down to hide my embarrassment. 

I heard her giggle. wow. she's cute.

"You're so cute you know?" She teased.

"I was thinking the same about you." I back fired.

Now, it's her turn to blush. 

Huh! Look at her

She's beautiful

"Thank you" my eyes widen in realization that I said that out loud

"You heard it?"

"Yeah" she giggled again.

"I-ah uhmm, let's go?" Scratching the back of my head

"Yeah sure." to my surprise she took my hand and was eager to go to the movies.

-

I was laughing my head off when we came out of the movies. she slapped my arm playfully and I feign hurt.

"You're so mean, Cho Miyeon." i sulk playfully

"Oh, my bad, Kim Minnie. it just so happens that you're the most meany person i know in this world for laughing at me when I was so scared I almost pissed myself."

I laughed again this time uncontrollably.

She slapped me again

"Sorry can't help it." I said when I finished laughing. 

We are now walking towards the parking lot. 

"Hey, Cho." I called after her while looking on my watch. It's already late.

when I looked up- and as if my words fell on deaf ears- she was just scrambling or typing something on her phone. I tried to take a peek and saw she was texting her driver. I assume it's her driver 'cause it says so on the name in the text 'manong Driver' and before she could even send it i snatched the phone away from her and run as fast as I could to my car.

"Hey! Give me back my phone, Minnie!"

"Not a chance, Miyeon!" I laughed 

I was about to put my key into the keyhole of my car when I saw her reflection from the mirror. 

"No no no. come on"

I put my hands up where her phone was and she's still trying to reach for it. I am now on my tip toe when i suddenly lost my balance. Resulting for me to take a hold of her for help, unfortunately, i pulled the both of us down on the floor, where as my back is on the floor and her front to mine.

Lub dub. oh gosh no, heart. 

I looked into her eyes, but regretted doing so the moment our eyes meet. It's as if i lost the ability to talk. 

You're so beautiful. 

"Uhhmm, t-thanks." I looked at her confused. She started to get off of me and stands up. "Uh, can i have my phone now?" She smiled nervously.

Patting the back part of my shirt and pants, i answered "y-yeah, sure." But before i give it back to her i made sure to clear the message first and smiled mischievously at her.

"Heey! What did you do that for!" 

"Hehe. I wanted to accompany you home, and hopeful for you to accept my offer?" Laughing sheepishly.

"You could have just asked me, you know." She says looking at me intently, resulting for me to look away.

We are now heading to her house and we’re in this comfortable silence. No one wants to talk, or we just don't know what to say. But i tell you, you wouldn't want to talk if you were with this woman. She give off this heavenly feeling and relaxing aura, and this contentment. You might just want to enjoy this time. Like what i am doing now. Enjoying our silence. Enjoying her presence.

I looked at her, she was looking out the window, when she's about to turn to my direction i instantly looked away. 

After 30 mins. We finally reached this big house, no i mean it already looked liked a mansion for Pete's sake. 

"So..." i started when we got to her gate. "See you, when i see you?" i smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled back then nods her head. "Looking forward to that." She took me by surprise whe she hugged me. "Thank you for today, Minnie. You made me happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
